Cecile Crowley
Cecile Crowley the longest serving (and thus surviving) disciple of the dark apostle Ticious the enlightener. Cecile is blessed of chaos and has been granted eternal youth and seeming immortality by the dark gods, particularly tzeench and slaanesh. Acting as an inquisitor after killing and taking the sigil of one she has often created complex role-plays for herself and her following entourage. __TOC__ Cassy Stockfield Before the coming of chaos Originally Cecile Crowley was Cassy Stockfield, the firstborn daughter of a lower noble of the planet Sigmus VII. Cassy tasked herself early on with looking after her inexplicably disliked and bullied younger half-sister, Kaylin Stockfield, often getting into fistfights with nobles of higher standing. These fights often placed Cassy's standing within the courts of sigmus VII at risk, however Cassy never seemed to care. When the era of Ticious the Enlgihtener began, many of the newly chaos converted children targeted Cassy and her sister, in brawls of violence and bloodshed that left the younger traumatized, Cassy killed any child, cultist, or adult that attempted to disturb the peace the two sisters. Eventually the street the two lived on became a sort of no man's land avoided by the chaos worshipers of Sigmus VII. Within the schola of Ticious With a reputation of violence such a Cassy's eventually the chaos lord reigning over the world himself was drawn to the two children, Ticious began to hunt down the two girls. Upon entering their property Cassy attempted to kill the intrusive Astartes, leaping from above with a stolen steak-knife she intended to stab into the vulnerable neck of her world's oppressor, but the inhuman reflexes Ticious easily countered the youth's attack. She was simply snatched from the air, her knife wielding hand crushed by the gauntlet-ed one of Ticous. At this moment Ticious offered the two girls two options, to die, or to come with him to his schola. Given the option between death and entering in the chaos Chaplain's new schola the elder girl made the decision, to perserve the life of her sister which was far more important then her pride, to allow him to take herself, and her sister into the Schola. Within the schola Cassy continued to look after her sister, as did Ticious, often she would be tested killing mobs of unruly kids, or even deamons in defense of herself or her sister. Any failure a fate as horrid as death itself, Cassy's innocence in all regards was stripped from her within the year. It was within the schola that Cassy discovered her own talent for murder and warp magic, and pressured by Ticious to study chaos teachings began to sacrifice to the dark gods. Over time Cassy began to derive pleasure from her kills, spilling blood for the dark gods became as easy as any menial task she had performed before in her life, only her desire to keep her sister protected, and a distrust of Ticious remained of the old Cassy. Birth of Cecile Crowley After three years of dedicated studies and bloodshed, Cassy had all but drown herself in violence, sorcery and dark knowledge. The girl had grown into the most feared creature in the schola though her name itself remained unknown to most. the only other student who was more feared by the child cultists was he sister, whose mere presence undid even the greatest of sacrifices and spells. Now though it was Cassy's time after so much violence and dedication without so much as a whisper of encouragement from the dark gods, Cassy prepared what would be her final act in dedication to them before she decided to move on. She collected all the greatest aspirants and students who knew her name collected them all either by challenge, deceit, threat, or favor into a singular room she had filled with sigils of sacrifice to the dark gods. Then with naught but a single needle in hand set to work. As Cecile was the only thing to remain afterwards every corpse and drop of blood gone afterwards none, other than Ticious, knows the exact details of what happened. It is assumed the gods took immense pleasure in the orgy of violence, blood, pain, despair and death Cassy visited upon her fellow students and in the moment she took her own life blessed her with youth never ending and flesh that could not be killed. It was upon this day the terror of Ticious' schoolla was granted a name all students would eco in fear, Cecile Crowley. flight from Sigmus VII Cecile Crowley's final days upon Sigmus VII were brought about not by a liberation fleet, as many of the still devout imperial citizens had hoped. No flame wielding sisters of battle descended to cast down Ticious as she had once dreamt of in her former life. Instead the end of the reign of Ticious was brought about by orks in a period of violence marked in Sigmus VII's history as the fall. It was during these battles that Cecile first sallied forth to battle enemies in a true battle. No mater how brave she may have been before the battle Cecile learned eventually that there were things that sparked fear in her, things that terrified her with no limit. Perhaps by some twisted sense of fate it was this fear that lead her to in the final moments of Ticious' reign to flee with her sister to his ship, where she would be taken away by the fleeing chaos lord and become the agent of chaos she now is today. It was also in these final moments even as Cecile was brought the closest she had ever been to the chaos gods that her sister would be taken away from her, and when they would meet again neither would be remotely similar to whom they had once been. Faces of Youth beginning of a false Inquisitor After escaping from Sigmus VII Cecile spent time alone, away from Ticious, though never too far to summon. Alone she spent her days, combating other forces of chaos or any other allegiance all together, she was pursued by the Inquisition, and challenged continuously at every turn. It was in this time she was eventually cornered by the inquisition and in the date 6108100M40 she confronted the Inquisitor who pursued her, killing him and his retinue she then claimed his inquisitorial rosary and subduing the machine spirit within began to pose as an inquisitor discovering that her time travailing had blessed her with a great talent for acting, or perhaps that she had merely been acting her entire life and she had now found new roles to play. Stalking throughout space statline and armament Unittype: Infantry (charecter) wargear: Personal armor, power sword, Plasma pistol, frag grenades, krak grenades : -may take 1 mark of any chaos god Special rules: feel no pain, fearless, infiltrate, eternal warrior :: Blessed immortality: when Cecile loses her last wound place a marker where her model once stood so long as there are no enemy models within 1" or the marker is not in range of a psychic disrupting ability or item (i.e. tyranids shadow of the warp) on players turn roll as if summoning reinforcements counting the turn Cecile was defeated as the first turn the player may roll for reinforcements. :: The master spy: Cecile and a squad of cultists at the beginning of the game may designate any human enemy squad and deploy as an attachment for that squad. For game-play purposes they are treated almost exactly as if a part of that squad, with exception that wounds may not be designated to Cecile herself, for scoring purposes they still belong to owning player any models lost count towards enemy victory and any objectives hold by said unit count as contested. The squad will remain as such until one of three conditions are meet. *The entire enemy squad is destroyed, without the squad they are attached to Cecile and any remaining cultists return to their original players control and may move as normal on the next turn *Owning player successfully rolls on the reinforcements table, the squad feeling the time is right betrays their 'comrades' instantly piling in and initiating a assault. *The squad enters close combat with forces of the original owning player, seeing their allies in danger Cecile and her cultists pile into the rear of the enemy in assault. : Whoops!: for every shot missed by Cecile roll a D6 on a 1 an ally unit within 12" receives an unsaved wound. Relationships Allies Ticious Cecile serves herself, but no matter the request she will always do as asked by lord Ticious. Despite showing two very conflicting attitudes towards the chaos lord, always either immense dislike or a desperate child-like love, Cecile follows ticious for a uncertain and self indulgent reason. where ever she is Ticious' will is being carried out. Andrew K'Lansky Found as a child in the year 8.000.740M41 by Cecile, while he was dragging himself from underhive gangsters who had beat him half to death, Andrew has been in her service ever sense. whenever Cecile is in imperial space he will play her head acolyte. She often rely on Andrew's charm to glen information form talkative women or his skill as a marksman to compensate for her lack of skill with ballistic weaponry. He has been known to kill any other person he feels to be too close to to Cecile, save Ticious, and many who know him understand that he has become entirely obsessed over the woman. Ran Ar-ghu One of the most annoying pests in Cecile's life Ran has annoyed the immortal every time the Deamon princess has come to join the Schola Chaotica in the material realm. Adicus Blade While still barely within the realm of ally both Adicus and Cecile hold a deep routed hate for one another and only will ever cooperate for the sake of the Schola Chaotica however as servants of the Schola the two are counted amongst the 'three immortals' and when fighting side by side are a devastating force. Eye'Muncha: Perhaps one of the most annoying creatures Cecile has been forced to cooperate with, Eye'Muncha and Cecile hold a strictly buisness relationship (though with a ork that's all one would hope for). Despite being allies Cecile always counts the days she is forced to cooperate with the greenskin hoping he will die painfully. Enemis Drake Redglare One of Cecile's preferred enemies, Drake's existence is a challenge to Cecile one she hopes to some day end personally. However until that day comes she is content knowing that the ork-wannabe scarcely has the tactical understanding to ever defeat her in a equal battle. Kaylin Stockfield The sister of Cecile, what she thinks of her sister now, or even their current relation is a utter mystery to imperial investigations. The two have never been sighted in the same location since Sigmus seven and Kaylin has only ever been identified by inquisitorial agents hunting her and never in connection with any chaos activities. Quotes By About Trivia * The best way to surmise Her and Andrew's relationship is puddle of mudd's psycho. * I think the song 'Fake It' by Seether perfectly surmises Cecile's life. *Cecile is the second Chaos character i though of, and first i wrote on this site. Category:Characters Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Cultists